


As The Stars Shine Over Ishgard

by OpheliaGlorfindal



Series: For Those We Have Lost... [3]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Awkward Romance, Ballroom Dancing, Consensual Sex, Explicit Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Female Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Final Fantasy XIV: Heavensward Spoilers, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Jealousy, Kissing, Light Angst, Mutual Pining, NSFW, Patch 3.0: Heavensward Spoilers, Penis In Vagina Sex, Post-Final Fantasy XIV: Heavensward, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Shameless Smut, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:22:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24903025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OpheliaGlorfindal/pseuds/OpheliaGlorfindal
Summary: “You know, there was a time when I thought Seraphina and Aymeric were courting,” he says, frowning a little, “I thought I would have to...intervene. But it seems like I was wrong.”Thancred raises an eyebrow, the grip on his champagne glass tightening so much that he worries that he’s going to break it.“How so?”Edmont gives him an enigmatic smile, before draining his glass of champagne. He’s staring at Seraphina, but Thancred has the unsettling feeling that he’s watching him in his periphery.“She doesn’t smile with her eyes,” he replies, “She’s started to recently — and only for certain people.”At a ball thrown by Ser Aymeric, Thancred finally decides to act on his feelings. Fluffy romance ensues.
Relationships: Aymeric de Borel & Warrior of Light, Warrior of Light & Thancred Waters, Warrior of Light/Thancred Waters
Series: For Those We Have Lost... [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1792330
Comments: 2
Kudos: 51





	1. Hesitation

**Author's Note:**

> Here is some fluff!
> 
> Also, there are some post Heavensward spoilers. Not big ones, but still...

Thancred sips his drink, pretending to listen to the pretty elezen woman who was chatting away, oblivious to the fact that he isn’t paying any attention to her. He lets the bubbles of champagne fizz on his tongue before swallowing. He scans the crowd of Ishgardian nobility looking for Seraphina. She’s difficult to spot in the sea of bodies surrounding her, but he catches a glimpse of her blonde hair amongst them. Ser Aymeric is by her side as he has been for most of the night, keeping her attention, making her laugh and no doubt making sure the throng of people don’t get too close to her as she dazzles them with her sharp wit.

The party stretches on for what feels like days to Thancred. They were invited by Ser Aymeric, but _he_ is here at Seraphina’s behest. She still doesn’t feel safe; so he’s doing what he does best, blending in and observing — making sure nothing untoward happens. Or he would be, if the woman next to him would just stop talking in his ear. 

“Aren’t you going to ask me to dance?” the woman asks him, crossing her arms and narrowing her eyes at him. 

“Hmm?”

The elezen woman sighs and rolls her eyes.

“Never mind,” she huffs before disappearing off into the crowd. 

He feels a small stab of guilt. He should have been more polite. The man he used to be would have been; the man he used to be would have flirted and flattered with ease. But that was a whole lifetime ago. Before the banquet in Ul’dah, before the lifestream. 

He takes another sip of champagne and watches as a particularly brazen elezen man with wheat-coloured hair reaches for Seraphina’s hand. She takes a step back, giving him a smile but he invades her space again and looms over her. Thancred moves ready to weave through the crowd and be by her side. But he’s too late, Aymeric is by her side already. He bows to her chivalrously, takes her hand and leads her to the dancefloor. Of course he would.

The band strikes up a slow, lilting waltz. Thancred feels his stomach drop as Aymeric and Seraphina begin to dance, much to the entertainment of the crowd. His stomach roils as he watches them, trying to tell himself that he isn’t jealous. That he doesn’t feel bitter because the Lord Commander has commandeered her attention for most of the evening.

Thancred clenches his jaw as the dark haired elezen twirls her under his arm. Seraphina looks the epitome of grace — her blonde hair is twisted into an elegant knot at the back of her head, showing off the slope of her neck. He watches as the satin of her midnight-blue ball gown shifts with her movements, emphasising the flow of her steps. He’s reminded of the times he danced with her in the Rising Stones and the way her eyes shone brighter when she looked at him. But that was before monetarists in Ul’dah ripped everything away from them, before they had changed.

Other couples join them on the dance floor and Thancred’s mouth goes dry as he remembers that they had been on the brink of … something. Something that had bubbled to the surface two nights ago, when Seraphina had visited his room and released all of the pain and grief she had been holding in. He’d almost kissed her. But like the fool he was, he had hesitated. He’d missed his chance.

And now he is standing here, feeling sick and watching as Seraphina dances in the arms of another man. A better man. Maybe it is for the best. After all, what could he ever hope to give her? She’s brave, not just in the way she fights primals and negotiates the upper echelons of Ishgardian society, but in the way that she faces her own emotions. Thancred just hides from his, like a coward. He’d only fail her anyway, just like he has failed everyone dear to him.

“It’s so good to see her enjoying herself,” a voice somewhere to his right remarks.

Thancred tears his gaze away from the dancers. Edmont de Fortemps is standing next to him, watching Seraphina and Aymeric as they sway across the floor. The elderly elezen has the air of a proud father about him. 

“Yes, yes it is,” Thancred replies, taking another sip of champagne and hoping his expression is neutral. 

A few beats of silence pass between them. Thancred tries to ignore the roiling in his stomach.

“You know, there was a time when I thought she and Aymeric were courting,” he says, frowning a little, “I thought I would have to...intervene. But it seems like I was wrong.”

Thancred raises an eyebrow, the grip on his champagne glass tightening so much that he worries that he’s going to break it. 

“How so?”

Edmont gives him an enigmatic smile, before draining his glass of champagne. He’s staring at Seraphina, but Thancred has the unsettling feeling that he’s watching him in his periphery.

“She doesn’t smile with her eyes,” he replies, “She’s started to recently — and only for certain people.”

Thancred blanches at the sideways glance the elezen gives him. He takes a sip of champagne, trying to remain nonchalant and pretending not to notice the knowing look in the elder man’s eye. He turns his attention back to Aymeric and Seraphina and notices that they aren’t looking at each other as they dance. Seraphina’s smile is fixed and her eyes are watching the room. Her shoulders are a touch too rigid — she’s not familiar with Aymeric’s closeness. Mayhaps the Fortemps patriarch is right. The thought of testing that theory out is terrifying.

“How can you be sure?” Thancred asks, raising his eyebrow. 

Edmont chuckles.

“Oh, I can’t,” he says, his lips curl into a faint smirk, “And I may be old, but I’m not senile — I am cognizant of what occurs in my own house and I haven’t failed to notice the change in her countenance.”

He clenches his jaw as the elezen takes his leave and joins Alphinaud in conversation. The song ends to the applause of everyone watching. Thancred swallows the bile rising in his throat as Aymeric gives a little bow and Seraphina curtsies in response. She laughs at something he's saying as they return to their group. Thancred curses himself. He’s too old for this; too old to be stewing in petty jealousy like some bitter love-shy adolescent. He watches as she says something to the Lord Commander before wandering off into the crowd. He catches a glimpse of her dashing through a door and moves quickly, following her down the corridor and onto the balcony. 

He hesitates in the doorway. The cool night air is a welcome relief from standing in a stuffy room for the best part of three hours. Seraphina is leaning over the balcony, her fingers gripping the railings and her shoulders hunched. Thancred hovers in indecision, unsure whether to talk to her or leave her in peace. He bites his lip, truth be told, he’s been worrying about her a lot lately, especially after that night in his room. 

“Ah, there you are, angel,” he says, leaning against the doorframe, “Are you enjoying the evening?”

He watches as she takes a deep breath, straightens her back and turns to face him. She gives him a flickering smile.

“Yes, I am, I just —” she says, “I just needed some air.”

He watches her, his eyebrow arches underneath his bandana. She’s wearing a guarded expression and he wonders about the real reason she came out here. He takes a cautious step onto the balcony.

"I have to say, it's a miracle that you managed to get away," he says, rubbing the back of his neck, "You're quite the sensation."

She smiled, brushing loose strands of hair behind her ear.

“Their opinion of me when I first came here was quite different, I assure you.”

Thancred chuckles, Seraphina smooths out the wrinkles in her white satin gloves, she starts to wring her hands. 

“And let me guess,” he says, watching as her eyes dart around as she shifts from one foot to the other. “You won them around like you always do and now they love you.”

Seraphina lets out a hollow laugh and shakes her head. A few strands of her hair have fallen out of the elegant knot at the back of her head, emphasising the slope of her neck.

“No,” she replies, hints of bitterness in her voice, “Now they just make nice because they want something — a word in the Lord Commander’s ear perhaps — and they won’t take no for an answer.”

She heaves her shoulders. Thancred wonders how many times she’s had to deal with pushy men and women all clamouring to get a piece of her, just so they can brag that they’re associated with the famous Warrior of Light, Slayer of Nidhogg and Bringer of Peace. 

“Well, thank the Twelve for Aymeric then,” he says, hoping she can’t see his teasing for what it really is, barely concealed jealousy, “That man is every ilm the gentleman.”

“He just helped me out of an awkward situation is all.”

He felt an all too familiar twinge of envy.

“Well, you two caused quite a stir,” he says, the levity in his tone sounds forced to his own ears, “I’m sure they will be talking about it for moons to come. He seems very taken with you.”

Seraphina fixes him with a dead stare as her cheeks pinken. He would have admired the pretty blush if he wasn’t too busy trying to hide his jealousy. 

“It’s not like that,” she says, her voice quiet as she shivers in the cool night air, “He’s like my brother. I think he knows — he’s my brother.”

Thancred feels the tension leave his shoulders a little. There’s a warm, fond look in her eyes as she smiles at him. He gives her a lop-side grin as he crosses the balcony and leans against the railings next to her. She’s still shivering, the fabric of her dress is too flimsy to keep out the bitter cold of the night.

“I apologise, I have been remiss,” he says, shrugging off his jacket and wrapping it around her shoulders, “I should’ve noticed that you’re cold.”

Their fingers brush for a few moments,sending a spark of electricity jolting through his skin. She slips her arms through the sleeves, the jacket dwarfing her. He watches as she pulls it closer, snuggling into it. She smiles at him with a soft expression that makes his insides melt.

“Thank you,” she says as she shifts a couple of ilms closer to him.

He smiles, a warm feeling unfurls and begins to fill up his chest. Her eyes are wide as she looks at him. The hair on the back of his neck prickles as he is suddenly aware of their proximity to each other. She’s leaning in close, so close that he can smell the citrus scent of the soap that she uses. It clouds his mind and his thoughts go fuzzy. His stomach twists in anticipation. Suddenly, it is there, the tension that’s been between them since before the banquet, that returned the moment they found each other in the Dravanian Forelands. It hangs in the air, heavy and tangible. Her blue eyes flick to his mouth as she bites her bottom lip for a moment, considering something.

And then she kisses him. 

Thancred grips the railing with his hand as Seraphina presses her lips to his. She’s resting her hands on his shoulders, fingers gripping the fabric of his shirt. He feels as though he’s just let out a breath that he didn’t know he had been holding. She tastes of strawberries and her lips are soft and gentle. He can hear his heart thumping wildly in his ears as he kisses her back. 

They break apart. She looks stricken as she takes a step back, absently tracing her lips with her fingertips.

“I-I” she says, wearing a panicked expression, “I-I should go.”

Thancred’s stomach lurches as she takes another step away. Without hesitation, he reaches out and grabs her hand. She spins around to face him, her cheeks flushing bright scarlet.

“Seraphina—”

He pulls her in close to him and cups her face with his free hand. He can still hear his heart beating loudly in his ears. The words he wants to say to her are just out of reach. Without another thought, he bends down and kisses her, soft and gentle; hoping that he is conveying all the things he wants to say but can’t. Her body relaxes into him as she reaches up, tracing his jawline with her fingertips. It feels as though the whole world has stopped. As though this moment has been frozen in time and nothing matters, nothing exists except the two of them standing together on the balcony as the stars shine down over Ishgard.

Thancred chuckles as they break apart and leans his forehead against hers, tucking a strand of blonde hair behind her ear. 

“But I thought —” Seraphina whispers, a smile slowly spreads across her face,“We were — I didn’t dare to hope.”

Thancred feels guilt lance in his belly. He’s a fool. If he had acted sooner, if he’d acknowledged his feelings instead of hiding from them, things could have been very different. He would have caused her much less pain. He gives her a kiss on her forehead. 

“I know,” he says, wrapping an arm around her waist, “And I am sorry. But if you’ll have me, I am yours.”

She looks up at him, biting her lip. Her eyes are bright blue and wide, shining with a cautious sort of hope. The kind one has when facing either euphoria or crushing disappointment.

“A-are you certain?” she asks, her voice shakes a little. 

Thancred dips his head down and captures her lips in another kiss, pulling her closer to him. He inhales the scent of her citrus soap, letting his mind go fuzzy at the edges. He can feel her smile as she runs her fingers through his hair and kisses him back. He’s gentle and soft, cradling the back of her head with his hand, hoping that his kiss clears away her doubts, They pull apart and he grins at her.

“Is that clear enough for you, angel?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah, this was a nice change to the angst I tend to end up writing.
> 
> I get that Aymeric (in the words of my boyfriend) is dreamy and all, but I see him more as an older brother figure for Seraphina. ~~He deserves better than to be a rejected suitor for my WoL imo~~ Also, I like the idea that she now has three adopted elezen older brothers and Edmont is their dad. (You can pry this headcanon from my cold dead hands.)
> 
> Not sure when the next chapter will be up yet. Need to take a break for a few days, my brain is fried.
> 
> Anyways, thanks for reading. Comments and constructive criticism are welcome. :)


	2. Confirmation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NSFW because lemons. Yay smut! \o/

It’s difficult to hide the bounce in Seraphina’s step as she returns to the party with Thancred. It all feels surreal, like she’s dreaming. He’s hers. He wants to be with her. Remembering that she’s still wearing his jacket, she slips out of it and gives him a small smile as she hands it back to him. She’s already missing the warmth it gave her and the way it smelt of his sandalwood soap. But it is too new, too soon to let the world know about them just yet.

She pauses as they reach the ballroom, Thancred brushes his fingers with hers, the sensation sends tingles down her arm. She looks up at him, her blue eyes meeting his uncovered brown one and nods, murmuring a promise to come and find him once the soiree is over. And then, after a deep breath, she enters the ballroom alone.

Seraphina is swallowed up by the crowd of concerned Ishgardian nobles the moment she steps inside. She reassures them that of course, she is fine. She had just stepped outside to get some air. Restless energy bounces around her body as she tries to give her new admirers her full attention, trying to resist the urge to look for Thancred. She casts a furtive glance over the shoulder of the elezen woman who was talking to her. He looks up, distracted from his conversation with Alphinaud, and gives her a warm smile. Something inside her melts as she feels a blush creeping across her face. She looks away, returning her attention to the woman talking to her.

“Are you quite all right, dear?” the older lady asks her, “You seem flushed.”

“Oh, no no,” she replies, waving her hand in what she hopes is a nonchalant gesture. “I’m fine. Just a little too warm is all.”

The lady gives her a smile and continues chatting about her nephew, who is apparently of marriageable age and has good prospects for a youngest son. She nods and smiles, letting the lady talk and talk before excusing herself to go and talk to Edmont and Emmanellain, who is standing in the corner looking particularly uncomfortable.

Eventually, the soiree winds down and the guests begin to leave. Seraphina is a ball of nervous energy as she bids goodnight to Ser Aymeric and thanks him for letting them stay the night at his estate. He gives her a bow before going to see off his departing guests. She turns around and watches as Thancred slips off down the corridor.

After waiting a few seconds, Seraphina follows his footsteps. Her heart is thumping in her ears and her stomach is roiling as she heads towards the guest bedrooms. She can’t stop smiling as she remembers the way Thancred kissed her on the balcony earlier and how she nearly melted to liquid. She still can’t believe that it actually happened, she’s still waiting to wake up to the crushing realisation that it had all been a dream.

Her heart stops for a moment as she turns a corner and finds Thancred standing next to the door of her room. He’s leaning against the wall, arms crossed and wearing his trademark rakish grin. She feels her cheeks heat up as she opens the door and beckons him inside.

There’s a small click as the door closes behind them. Seraphina slides her feet out of her shoes and wiggles her toes in the carpet, glad to finally rest her throbbing feet. She glances up at him and freezes.The air is thick between them. The knots in her stomach tighten as she flexes her hands. _Thancred_ is in _her_ room. It can’t be real. She’s dreamt of this moment many times. And now he is there, in the flesh, in her room and somehow larger than life. He smirks as he watches her, clearly enjoying the fact that he has her flustered yet again. 

Desperate to find something to do with her hands, she tries to take the pins out of her hair with shaking fingers. Thancred takes a few steps towards her as she fumbles the task.

“Here, allow me,” he says, brushing her hands away.

Her shoulders relax slightly as he carefully unpins her hair with deft hands, combing out the braids with his fingers. She sighs and smiles as she looks up at him.The tension is heavy. The way it was before, on the balcony when she had kissed him. It’s weighed down by the things she wants to say to him, but her voice doesn’t seem to be working. Her throat is stuck and her mouth has gone dry. She licks her lips quickly as she brushes his cheek with her hand.

“Thancred — ” she clears her throat and tries again, “Thancred, I — ”

She curses herself silently. Words fail her. Again. She can feel the heat radiating from his body. His proximity is making her thoughts go fuzzy. There’s a clatter as he tosses her hair pins onto the dresser. It cuts through the silence like a knife. The air is thick. Her heart is thumping so hard that she thinks it's going to explode. 

He kisses her, pulling her flush against him. Seraphina’s breath catches in her throat as she rests her hands, her fingers gripping the fabric of his jacket. Electricity jolts through her as though she has been struck by lightning. His fingers are splayed on her back, his touch burning through her dress. She deepens the kiss, her fingers tugging at his jacket. He shrugs it off, tossing it behind him somewhere as she unknots his bow-tie and lets it fall to the floor. She starts kissing down his neck as she unbuttons his shirt, her eager hands peeling it off him and exploring the muscles of his chest. He lets out a chuckle that rumbles through her.

“Slow down, Seraphina,” he says as he takes a step back and removes his black shoes. “We have plenty of time.”

“I-I know,” she says, sliding off her gloves and throwing them onto the soft squishy armchair by the window. “It’s just that — ”

He takes a few steps towards her, giving her a devilish grin.

“It’s just what, angel?” he asks as he places a hand on her shoulder and spins her around so her back is facing him. 

Seraphina tenses as he brushes her long blonde hair over one shoulder and begins to plant kisses down her neck, his deft fingers unbuttoning the back of her dress. She bites her lip, the hairs on her neck prickling from the touch of his lips. She reaches up and tangles her fingers in his hair, noting that it was just as silky as she remembers it being . 

“It’s just that I’ve dreamt of this many times,” she mumbles, blushing at her own admission. 

Thancred’s hands pause mid-task. Seraphina glances at their reflection in the mirror that hangs on the wall. He looks up, his uncovered eye is a darker shade of brown and his wearing a wicked grin.

“Is that so?” he asks, running a finger down the curve of her neck and leaving a trail of sparks on her skin. “And what, precisely, did you dream of, angel?”

Seraphina’s stomach drops as he finishes unbuttoning her dress. He ghosts his fingers down her back, sending a pleasant shiver down her spine.

“Well?” he asks, his voice dropping a couple of octaves as he pushes her dress down her torso, over her hips and lets it pool at her feet.

Seraphina unsticks her throat as she steps out of her dress. Her skin breaks into gooseflesh as the cold air hits her skin. 

“Well what?” she asks, smirking.

His eye flashes dangerously as he snakes an arm around her waist as he pulls her flush against him, his hand splayed across her belly. Her breath catches. 

“What did you dream of?” he repeats, pressing his lips to her ear. “Did you dream of me touching you like this?”

Seraphina gasps as his hand gently squeezes her breast. Something molten and hot coils in the pit of her belly as he rolls her nipples between his thumb and forefinger. She arches into his hands, the heat of his body is searing into her back. She shivers feeling his breath on the back of her neck. Her thoughts are far too incoherent to voice them. 

“I-I,” she stammers as Thancred slides a hand down her belly torturously slowly, his exploring fingers pushing down her underwear until they fall to her feet. “Thancred — ”

“—Yes, what is it angel?”

He brushes his finger against her clit, before teasing her entrance. She sucks in a breath as his arm around her waist tightens. She has no choice but to writhe against his hand, hoping to relieve some of the desire building in her abdomen as he teases her .

“ _Thancred_ ,” her voice sounds breathy as she reaches up and grips her fingers in his hair, “ _Thancred, please._ ”

She turns her head and gives him a hard, desperate kiss as he curls his finger inside her, his thumb drawing slow circles on her clit. She can feel the bulge of his arousal pressing into her bottom, straining underneath the fabric of his smallclothes and marvels at his self control. Biting her lip, Seraphina ruts against his hand, desperate for some relief as the pressure builds and builds at the apex in her thighs. Seraphina grips his forearm, desperate to keep herself upright as her knees turn to jelly. 

“It’s okay, angel,” he murmurs, “I’ve got you.”

Seraphina moans as she grinds into the heel of his hand. Thancred is relentless, increasing the pace of his clever fingers, stoking her pleasure more and more. But it isn't enough. She needs more. More friction, more him. He's enjoying this, she can tell by the way he smiles against her skin, uttering words of encouragement as he reduces her to a mewling, writhing mess.

“Gods,” she whimpers, “Thancred, I want you.”

He lets out a low, rumbling laugh that vibrates through his chest. She's close, so close to reaching the peak that she's been chasing. The pleasure that's building in the pit of her stomach is almost unbearable, All she can feel is him, his fingers moving in and out of her entrance, the pressure of his thumb on her clit. His skin is fire as she can feel it burning her back as he presses his body against hers. She bites his lip hard as she kisses him, causing him to groan. She can barely hear herself as she praises him and begs for more; the words flowing from her mouth like a river. It’s too much and not enough. Before she knows it, he stops and withdraws his fingers from her.

Seraphina lets out a small sob of confusion, her skin still bristling from electricity. Her body misses the feel of him inside her. She wriggles, loosening his grip on her and presses her thighs together. 

“Do you — ”

He stops her words with a kiss.

“Don’t worry,” he says, giving her a mischievous grin, “I’m not done with you yet.”

Seraphina’s stomach drops as she turns to face him. She kisses him hungrily and places the palm of her hand on his chest, giving him a little push towards the bed. Thancred takes a couple of steps backwards, pulling her with him. She gives him another kiss, sliding her tongue into his mouth as she slides her hand down his torso. Her fingers pull down his smallclothes down his legs, letting his arousal spring free. He lets out a groan as she reaches round and squeezes his arse. 

“Seraphina!”

She giggles as she gives him a gentle push onto the bed. He falls backwards, his uncovered eye widening in surprise as he registers what she’s just done. She straddles him, kissing every ilm of his broad chest, all the way up his neck until she reaches his lips. Seraphina pauses as she looks at him. His body has changed quite a bit from their first tryst before the banquet in Ul’dah. He’s leaner, his muscles are more toned and he has a fresh collection of scars decorating his skin. Her gaze wanders up to his face, over the white scruff on his chin and up to the bandana that covers his injured eye. 

“Can I?” She gestures to his bandana.

Thancred sighs and nods. She can feel his body tense as she gently unties the bandana and lets the material slip through her fingers. She’s seen his silver eye before, the night she had come to his room to apologise to him. The night when she had cried in his arms, overwhelmed by her own emotions. The night when she thought he was going to kiss her. 

“What is it?” he asks her, giving her his best rakish grin, “Transfixed by my handsome features?”

She bats his shoulder and cocks her head to the side. She wants to ask him about his eye, ask whether it hurts. But she knows full well that he won’t give her an honest answer. So instead she scoffs and shakes her head.

“You wish.”

Thancred chuckles as he rolls her onto her back, causing her to yelp. She’s forgotten how fast he moves. He bends his head down to catch her lips in a searing kiss as he covers her body with his own. Seraphina lets out a small moan as he presses his arousal against her, causing her to squirm against his body. She traces the pattern of his archon tattoo, getting a small sense of satisfaction as his breath hitches. He raises an eyebrow as he presses the head of his length against her. 

“Is this okay?” he asks, his voice hoarse.

Seraphina nods, relishing the way his eyes flare he slides his cock into her entrance. 

“ _Fuck,_ ” he exclaims quietly. 

He thrusts into her, torturously slowly. She grinds her hips against him and together they fall into a rhythm, letting it build slowly. Seraphina breathes in the scent of his sandalwood soap and her thoughts go fuzzy. She’s wanted this, wanted him for longer than she cares to admit. But even her most vivid, wildest dreams paled in comparison to the reality of him, of his fingers digging into the flesh of her thighs; his steely length pumping into her, stretching her and filling her up. She is rewarded with a low rumbling groan as she drags her fingernails along his spine. He bends his head and kisses her hard, coaxing quiet moans from her mouth. 

“Please,” she mewls as the pressure in her belly coils tighter and tighter, “Please!”

Thancred rolls them onto their side and pulls her flush against him. She feels the weight of his arm wrapped around her waist. The fingers of his hand are splayed in the small of her back, his touch branding itself into her skin. She grasps his bicep as he increases the pace of his thrusts, his other hand reaches down between them and he begins to rub her clit with the pad of his thumb. 

“ _Thancred, please,_ ” she’s practically sobbing as she begs, “ _Please, I need —_ ”

“It’s okay, angel,” he pants the words into her ear, “I’m here.”

All she can feel is him — feel the tickle of his breath as he whispers praise in her ear, feel the scrape of his beard against her cheek. She feels the roughness of his calloused fingers on her skin, his touch causes the coils of pleasure in her stomach to tighten to the point where it becomes unbearable. He is everything. Everything she can see and taste and hear. It’s too much. She’s hurtling into nothingness and it is exquisite. Seraphina buries her head in the crook of his neck muffling her cries as her climax storms through her body. She holds him close to her as she falls into oblivion, as though she is scared that he’ll slip away from her. She can feel his thrusts get more and more erratic, his breath more and more staccato. She’s still floating down to earth as he convulses inside of her, his body spasming as words of adulation fall from his mouth. 

They lie silent for a few moments, just holding each other as their heartbeats slow down to a regular rhythm. Seraphina raises her head and smiles as she meets Thancred’s gaze.

“What is it, angel?” he asks her, his lips quirking up in a soft smile.

“Nothing, it’s just that I never expected this,” she replies brushing his white hair away from his face and kissing his forehead. “Of all the ways to end my evening, I didn’t expect you to — I didn’t expect this.”

Thancred leans his forehead against hers, tucking her blonde hair behind her ear. He lets out a contented sigh.

“Truth be told, neither did I,” he admits as he rolls onto his back, untangling his limbs from hers. .

Seraphina bites her lip as she sits up. The small voice in the back of her mind reminds her of her doubts, of the certainty that he’s going to leave. That she will wake up in the morning alone and wonder if she had dreamt it all. 

“N-no regrets?” her voice sounds thin, she crosses her arms and hugs them to herself. 

“None whatsoever.” 

Seraphina smiles as he pulls her back down into the mattress and wraps his arms around her. A warm glowing feeling spreads from her chest as she snuggles up to him, resting her head on his chest. She wants to prod him further, ask him more questions. There is still so much for them to discuss, for them to say but maybe that is for another time, another night. For now, she wants to revel in the moment. To focus on the sound of Thancred’s breathing, the comforting warmth of his body and the steady rhythm of his heartbeat. She lets out a contented sigh as Thancred traces idle patterns in her back and closes her eyes for a few moments.

“Angel?” he asks, giving her shoulder a firm shake. "Are you falling asleep on me? You’re awfully quiet.”

Seraphina opens her eyes and looks up at him. There’s the faint glimmer of amusement shining in his eyes. 

“No, I was just thinking.”

Thancred brushes her hair off of her face.

“Oh?”

“I wish — it sounds silly — but I wish,” she pauses, trying to find the best way to articulate her thoughts, “I wish we could stay here forever.”

“I think Aymeric might have something to say about that,” he quips as he plays with her hair, “Given that this is his estate and all.”

Seraphina tuts and rolls her eyes at him. 

“That’s not what I meant and you know it. I just — I just want you to stay. With me, I mean.”

Thancred frowns, giving her a thoughtful look for a few moments. Seraphina cringes. Did she have to sound so needy? He gives her a rueful smile and clasps her hand in his own.

“Seraphina, forgive me, if I had been forthcoming, we could’ve…but that isn’t the point is it?” He tilts her chin up with his fingers, so that she has to meet his gaze. ”Look, I meant what I said on the balcony, I am yours. I will stay for as long as you want me to.”

He searches her face for a reaction, for any trace that she doubted his words. But Seraphina merely smiles at him as she cups his face in her hands and presses her lips to his. Her heart skips a few beats as she realises that he’s grinning when he kisses her back.

“And I am yours,” she says, nudging his nose with her own, “If you want me, that is.”

Thancred squeezes her hand and Seraphina watches as a smile spread slowly across his face like sunshine after a thunderstorm. There’s a swooping sensation in her chest as he barks out a laugh.

“Of course I do,” he says, kissing her forehead, “More than anything.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I may come back and rewrite this because of the change in tone. (I wanted more fluff)
> 
> Also, I had to rewrite from Seraphina's POV because Thancred's just didn't work.
> 
> Anyway, thanks for reading! Comments are welcome as always! :)


End file.
